


The Snake and the Badger

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cottage core lesbians, Dumb witchy lesbians, F/F, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, gryffindor gets in the way, pure blood falls for muggle born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Even though I know how this dream will end I give chase and go after her. Through fields of wild flowers and high grass and pass a lake I follow. I grab her arm and right as she turns I…Follow Anne and Rose through their years at Hogwarts full of love and misadventures
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Snake and the Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again with her. I've never seen her face nor heard her voice. But her hair, her long auburn hair.

**_The Snake and The Badger_ **

**_Prologue_ **

**_The sun shines bright over a field surrounded by trees. In the center there is a blanket surrounded by wildflowers and tall grasses. To the left there is a pond with crystal blue sparkling like diamonds. In front of me I see a girl in a jade green dress that loosely wraps around her knees. I can’t see many details about her but I can see her short curly hair that is a striking red. She walks toward the blanket and sits there facing away enticing me to come closer and I take the bait. I walk forward but the moment I start walking towards her she gets up and bolts away. We run far from the serene meadow into the enchanting woods and everything slows down as I get closer. I grab her arm and when she turns and then…._ **

And then I woke up. This happens every time I have this dream. And every time I take the bait and run after her. I just want to know what she looks like. I stare at my ceiling annoyed contemplating whether or not I want to even get up. But it didn’t matter because the maid opened my door and ripped opened my curtains letting the light in. 

“Marie please that hurts my eyes.” I say sitting up shielding my eyes from the sun.

Marie just sighs and continues to brighten up the room. She goes around the room cleaning up the minimal mess from the night before. She did the job grumpily almost upset with how little there was.

“Lady Moore, why can’t you be just a little messier? I have almost nothing left to do once I’m in your brother’s room.” She pouted as I pushed her out the room.

“Sorry Marie, I can’t stand a messy room. And no don’t fix a bath for me I’m taking a shower.”

“Lady Moore I think you forget I’m a maid and when you do this I can’t do my job.”

“My mother, father, and brother live here. And there are more than enough rooms that need cleaning. Now get out.” I closed the door on her once she was out and got ready for my day. I had to head over to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for my first year at school. But first I feel I should introduce myself. My name is Anne Ember Moore. I’m the second born child of Ember and Edward Morore. I have one older brother named Adam but frankly he’s a dick so I’m not going to go into detail about him.

Once I was ready I went downstairs and saw my family already there eating. My mother was a very busy lady doing things I wasn’t allowed to know and my father worked as a teacher in the muggle world. Thanks to their combined efforts we were rich in both the magical and muggle world. My brother looked like a mess and my parents looked like high class members of society. 

I took my seat next to my brother and began eating all the while glaring at him. I just know he’s forgotten what he was supposed to do today. He has the memory of a goldfish. He leaned back in his chair once he finished and gave me a bored look.

“Anne I didn’t forget. We are going to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff then prepare our bags.” He waved me off and looked at me like I was an idiot. I really hate him sometimes.

“It was a reasonable concern. You always forget something important if your grades are anything to go by.” 

“Leave my grades out of this. And they are just fine. I'll have you know.”

“Yea that’s why you have multiple T’s. Such an embarrassment.”

“Oh shut it. Once you’re in Hogwarts you’ll see it’s not that easy.”

“Yea I bet. So difficult I’m sure.”

“Hurry up and let's go already.”

“I’m already ready. I finished eating ages ago. Everyone did! I was waiting on you like always!”

“Yea yea whatever.”

My brother and I grabbed our bags and jackets before heading out to the Alley. This would be my first time actually shopping there. My parents were very clear when saying I couldn’t go until I was in Hogwarts and unlike my brother I followed rules. We didn’t use magic much at home because Mother and Father didn’t want us growing dependent on it. Said we should be able to defend ourselves with and without the use of magic. 

But regardless we don’t use magic often nor we have house elves. My brother and I left for Diagon Alley. It was there I met someone who would change my life forever.

~~~~~~~

**_The sun is bright overhead on a summer afternoon and I notice the girl in the golden yellow dress walking through the bright flowers and tall grasses toward a blanket. She looked angelic. her long straight black hair was braided and rested on her shoulder. She looked like she was straight out of painting. But even still I had to get closer. Something I don’t know what was telling me to get closer to her. So I listened, but when I did she got up and ran..._ ** **_  
  
_ **

When I woke up and saw my ceiling, I took my pillow and threw it over my face attempting to go back to sleep so I could finish that dream. It never finished and I always woke up yearning to know more. Who was the pretty girl? Was she single? Did she even like girls? So many questions but so little answers. But hey what can you do?

My mother opened the door and hit in the head with a spoon before entering and taking back. She stood over my bed and I hoped I could convince her I was still sleeping.

“Rosemary.”

“…”

“Rosemary, get up. I know you’re not sleeping.”

“But Mama. I don’t wanna..”

“Did you forget you got an acceptance letter to that fancy school James attends?”

“No…”

“Really now?”

“Ok so I might have forgotten but I remember now!”

“Get up girly so you can eat and leave.”

“Ok Mama.”

My mother left and stood once she closed the door again. Oh my bad forgot to introduce myself. I’m Rosemary Woods! I’m the second eldest out of five siblings and my big brother James and I will be attending Hogwarts this year! It’s fancy, high class school for those able to do magic. That fact I’m able to attend is crazy to me because I found out I could do magic when I was bored playing with my hands.

Dressed in my brother’s hand me down robes I headed downstairs and was instantly surrounded by noise. My three younger siblings ran around the room, Mama and Papa singing loudly while James sat down shovelling food into his mouth. It was chaotic in the best way. I helped my parents pass food around the table before sitting and rushing to eat so I could catch up with James.

“Alright Jamie. Where are we going?”

“We are going to Diagon Alley.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because we need our school supplies, dumbass.”

“James don’t call your sister a dumbass!”

“Got it Mama! Come on let’s go.”

He grabbed my hand and rushed us along the way to Diagon Alley. It was honestly and trying to describe it made my head hurt but it was magical in every sense of the word. And the girl I met that day made it even better, if only I knew how much she’d change my life…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are gonna be pretty short but dont worry they will get longer as we go on


End file.
